les contes de fées et Bleach
by hayase-sama
Summary: Un jour un auteur s'ennuyait et eut l'idée du siècle , enfin plutôt du jour .
1. La fraise au bois dormant

Voici les contes de fée revisitait par moi et ce seras un gros délire . **Les perso vont morfler .** Ah oui et ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo .

* * *

Hayase-sama : OK , les persos venait ici je vais attribuer les rôles

_Les perso de bleach arrive et se positionne devant l'auteur accompagner de sa conscience Haya ._

Haya : Bien on va interpréter la belle au boit dormant à ma façon , voici la distribution des rôles :

Aurore : Ichigo

Le prince charmant :Grimmjow

Le père du prince charmant :Aïzen

La mère du prince charmant : Gin

Le frère du prince charmant : Ulquiorra

Le père d'Aurore : Isshin

La mère d'Aurore : Masaki

Les trois bonnes fée : Matsumoto , Nel , Inoue

La sorcière : Yoruichi

Le serviteur de la sorcière : Urahara

narrateur : Haya

Bien maintenant si vous avez des questions vous pouvez les poser

Ichigo : pourquoi dois-je jouez le rôle de la princesse

Hayase-sama : parce que c'est le meilleure rôle pour toi .

Grimmjow : pourquoi Ulquiorra est mon frère ? Pourquoi Aïzen et Gin sont mes parents ? Et pourquoi …

Hayase-sama : Parce que je l'ai décider c'est comme ça .

Haya : Bon enfilait vos costumes et venait sur scène .

* * *

Les perso parte se changeait et l'histoire débute

La fraise aux bois dormant

**

**Il était une fois , dans un autre monde . Une reine accoucha un jour d'un magnifique bébé roux**

Masaki : Oh qu'elle magnifique bébé , il est as croquer . Je sais je vais l'appeler Ichigo

Isshin _soupirant_ : Toi et les fraises

**Bref les parents firent une grande fête pour souhaiter la bienvenue à leur bébé . Tout le monde était inviter . Puis trois bonne fée arrivèrent et offrir chacune un don à l'enfant .**

Matsumoto : Il auras une bonne décente et seras résistant à l'alcool .

Nel : Il seras fort et aimeras se battre .

Inoue : Il seras gentil et gay

Matsumoto/Nel _se retournant vers Inoue _: Quoi ?

Inoue : Ben quoi ? Je suis une yaoi fansgirl avant tout .

Matsumoto/Nel : Ah oui c'est vrai . Et puis zut on s'en fout .

**Yoruichi était là aussi avec son serviteur , elle alla contempler le bébé . Elle se pencha et le gamin en profita pour lui voler de la nourriture qui se trouvait dans un plateau qu'elle tenait .**

Yoruichi : Oh le sale môme . Puis-ce que c'est comme ça je me vengerais de toi le jour de tes 16 ans . Viens Urahara nous partons .

Urahara : Bien maîtresse .

**Et Yoruichi s'en alla dans ses terribles paroles suivit de son serviteur .**

**Après la fête :**

Isshin : Oh mon dieu . Qu'allons nous faire .

Masaki : Mon fils s'est attirer les foudres de Yoruichi

Isshin : Nôtre fils ne survivras jamais .

Inoue : ne vous inquiété pas on prendra soin de votre fils .

Matsumoto : Je lui apprendrai à boire

Nel : Et moi à se battre .

Masaki : D'accord nous vous confions nôtre fils , Ichigo . Oh je sens que j'ai besoin de fraise

Isshin _Tendant une coupe de fruit _: Tenait , prenais sa mon amour .

**Et les trois bonne fée emportèrent Ichigo avec elles . Le temps passa et comme elles l'avaient promit Ichigo devint le meilleur buveur et bagarreur de la région . Il était aussi gentil et préférer les garçons . Mais lorsqu'il rentrait du lycée les filles s'amusait à lui faire des couettes et l'habillait en fille et le maquillait . Et elles l'utilisaient pour faire le ménage , la vaisselle et faire les courses .**

Matsumoto : Ichi va acheter du saké y en as plus .

Ichigo : Fait le toi-même , je fait mes devoirs .

Matsumoto : Si tu le fait pas je te maquille .

Ichigo : Tch

**Et il sortit et se dirigea vers le combini pour acheter les bouteille de saké . En chemin il tabassa quelque type qui lui chercher des noise . Lorsqu'il revint Matsumoto , Nel et Inoue l'attendait de pied ferme .**

Matsumoto : Merci pour les bouteilles . Maintenant vient t'asseoir .

Ichigo _s'asseyent en face des trois bonne fée : _Que se passe t-il ?

Inoue : Demain tu auras seize ans .

Nel : Et on te présenteras à tes parents .

Ichigo : Mais Yoruichi n'est pas censé m'attaquer ce jour là

Matsumoto : Si mais nous pensons que maintenant que tu es assez fort tu peux aller vivre avec tes parents .

Ichigo _sautant de joie_: Youpi ! Je vais enfin quitter ces folles . Finit les habits de filles , le maquillage et les perruques .

Matsumoto/Nel/Inoue : Désolée mais c'est que demain que tu part et bien sûr tu iras avec la tenue que nous te donnerons .

**Et les trois bonne fée s'acharnèrent sur le pauvre Ichigo pour lui confectionnait la plus jolie robe qu'il n'auras jamais porter .**

**Pendant ce temps là Yoruichi était dans son château et lisait un magazine FAN DE , quand son serviteur arriva et ****interrompis**** sa lecture .**

Urahara : Yoruichi-sama , j'ai enfin terminé le poison que vous m'avez demander .

Yoruichi _levant les yeux de son magazine _: De quoi , tu parles ?

Urahara : Demain , n'es-ce pas le jour où vous devez vous vengez du fils d'Isshin pour vous avoir volez de la nourriture .

Yoruichi : Ah si c'est vrai . Demain nous irons au château nous venger .

**Et c'est sur c'est terrible mot que Yoruichi partit choisir sa tenue , car même si on est un méchant faut toujours avoir la classe . **

**Le lendemain Ichigo se réveilla de bonne humeur . Il allait enfin voir ses parents , puis il se souvint de la tenue que voulait lui faire porter les filles . Alors il décida de partir plutôt pour ne pas avoir à porter cette tenue ridicule .**

**Malheureusement pour lui , il tomba sans le savoir sur Yoruichi et Urahara . Yoruichi voulait voir le prince , mais on lui dit qu'il n'était pas là . Ichigo dans sa généreuse bonté décida à l'aider .**

Ichigo : Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

Yoruichi : Je cherche quelqu'un et on m'as appris qu'il n'était pas là .

Ichigo _tendant la main _: Je m'appelle Ichigo et vous ?

Yoruichi : Yoruichi , enchantée .

Urahara _tirant sur la robe de sa maîtresse _: Pst

Yoruichi : Quoi ?

Urahara _chuchotant_ : c'est le prince

Yoruichi : Oh –_ se tournant vers Ichigo- _Je sais allons fêter notre rencontre avec un verre .

**Aussitôt dit , elle emporta Ichigo à l'intérieur du château suivit par Urahara tout les deux en shunpo .**

Hayase-sama : Eh ! Vous avez pas le droit au shunpo . C'est un conte de fée !

**Yoruichi l'emmena à la plus haute tour du château et ils s'installèrent autour d'une table . Urahara sortit trois bouteilles de bière et un passa une à chacun .**

Ichigo/Yoruichi/Urahara : Santé !

**Et Ichigo avala d'une traite sa bouteille de même que pour Yoruichi et Urahara . D'ailleurs ils furent surpris de voir qu'Ichigo ne tombait pas dans les pommes .**

Ichigo : Ouah ! C'était fort votre truc . C'est quoi ?

Yoruichi _Chuchotant _: Il était pas sensée mourir .

Urahara _chuchotant _: Si , cette alcool était assez puissant pour tuer n'importe qui . Cela doit être du au don que lui à offert Matsumoto .

Yoruichi : Bien , alors y a plus qu'à utiliser la vieille méthode .

**Yoruichi sortit une seringue et la planta dans le bras du roux . Ce dernier tomba dans les paumes aussitôt . Elle partit , suivit de son serviteur .**

Urahara : Tu es sûr que tu appelle sa une vengeance ?

Yoruichi : Bien sûr puisque ainsi , il seras comme dans un coma et le coma c'est pas une vie . Et le seul moyen qu'il se réveille c'est qu'il se fasse embrasser par un homme . Mais qu'es-ce que c'est que c'est connerie .

Hayase-sama : Te plain pas du scénario !

Yoruichi : Je me plain si je veux . Et je voudrais savoir pourquoi c'est pas moi la princesse ? Je suis plus sexy que ce mec , non ?

Hayase-sama : Parce que ichi-chou est fait pour le rôle .

**Pendant que l'auteur et Yoruichi de disputait . Les trois bonnes se réveillait . Elles appelèrent Ichigo pour lui faire enfiler sa jolie robe , mais il n'était pas là . Elles comprirent bien vite qu'Ichigo était partit pour le château et elles se précipitèrent au château avec robe , maquillage et peigne .**

**Et lorsqu'elles le trouvèrent par terre , endormit . Elles comprirent que Yoruichi l'avait empoisonner et que le seul moyen de le réveiller était de se faire embrasser par un garçon .**

Matsumoto : Mais comment on sait sa ?

Nel : Cherche pas , c'est l'auteur qui décide avec la narratrice .

**Oui , parce que je suis quand même une fille aussi . Bon elles lui mirent la robe , le maquillèrent et le coiffèrent . Ensuite elles le posèrent sur un lit et l'entourèrent de pétale de fleur . Puis elles le prirent en photo et mirent sa photo sur Facebook pour qu'un prince viennent et l'embrasse . Mais au moment de partir Inoue renversa un tonneau qui contenait de la poudre magique et tout le monde dans le château s'endormit et un immense fraisier poussa , cachant ainsi le château de la vue d'autrui avec ses immenses feuilles et fraises .**

**Une semaine plus tard , dans le pays du Hueco Mundo , un prince s'ennuyer ferme .**

Grimmjow : ce que je me fait chier , il pourrait pas arriver un truc pour changer .

Gin : Grimmy , ton père souhaite te voir

Grimmjow _se levant _: P'tain . Qu'es-ce qu'il veut ?

Gin _gloussant _: c'est une sur-pri-se .

Aïzen : Ah , fils te voilà . Assis toi là .

Grimmjow _s'asseyent _: pourquoi y a le lèche-cul ici ? _Désignant Ulquiorra ._

Aïzen : ne parle pas ainsi de ton frère . Il est là car il t'accompagneras dans ton voyage .

Grimmjow : Quel voyage ?

Gin : Tu vas aller sauver et épouser une princesse .

Aïzen _montrant la photo d'Ichigo des trois bonnes fées sur Facebook _: Elle s'appelle Ichigo , c'est la princesse de Karakura , elle a seize ans , elle aime se battre et tient bien l'alcool . En ce moment , une sorcière l'a empoisonner et le seul moyen de la sauver est qu'un homme l'embrasse . C'est la femme idéal pour toi .

Grimmjow : Désolé , mais je suis GAY .

Gin : Tu vas aller l'épouser .

Grimmjow : Non .

Aïzen _menaçant _: Tu vas aller la sauver et l'épouser . Ulquiorra t'accompagnera et si tu veux après le mariage , tu pourras te prendre un amant . Des objections ?

Grimmjow : Non .

Aïzen : Bien , maintenant partez .

Gin : Faites bon voyage mes trésors .

**Et ainsi partit Grimmjow sur son noble et beau cheval blanc .**

Grimmjow _sur le dos d'Ulquiorra _: Allez avance . Plus vite .

**Mais Ulquiorra le fait tomber et lui lance un céro . Soudain l'auteur s'élance sur la scène et se prend le céro à la place de Grimmjow . Lorsque ce dernier ouvre les yeux et voit l'auteur à peine consciente il se précipite vers elle .**

Grimmjow : Hayase qu'es-ce tu fout . Si tu meurs l'histoire s'arrête .

Hayase-sama _faiblement_ : c'est … parce … que … tu es … mon … préférer .

Grimmjow : Reprend toi , je la veux ma fraise moi .

Hayase-sama : Tu l'auras … et toi … Ulqui … pas … de … céro … dans … ce … conte de fée .

**Et l'auteur s'endormit sur ces mots là . Après que l'auteur soit revenue à elle l'histoire put reprendre son cour . Grimmjow et Ulquiorra se dirigeait vers le château , ou plutôt l'immense fraisier dans lequel se trouvait le château , en sonido .**

Hayase-sama : Pas de sonido aussi !

Grimmjow : Eh bien elle as reprit du poil de la bête .

**Une fois le fraisier traversé , ils pénétrèrent dans le château et virent que tout le monde était endormit . Ils suivirent les flèches qui indiquait le lieu où se trouvait la « princesse » et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent celle-ci était endormit sur son lit . Grimmjow s'approcha et soudain il remarqua que la princesse était un homme . Alors il l'embrassa à pleine bouche . Puis Ichigo ouvrit les yeux .**

Ichigo _entrain de manquer d'air _: Mmmmmmh .

Grimmjow _embrassant toujours _: …

Ulquiorra : Je crois que tu es entrain de l'étouffer

Grimmjow _se dégageant _: Oups , désolée . Mais tu était tellement mignon dans ta tenue que je n'ai pu résister à ton charme .

Ichigo : Mais sa va pas ? Et puis t'es qui ? Et comment sa ma tenue ? _Remarquant sa tenue , il rougit ._

Grimmjow : Et en plus sa rougit . C'est bon je suis définitivement amoureux de toi .

**Ichigo regarda Grimmjow dans les yeux et tomba lui aussi de cet homme qui était diablement sexy et vachement bien foutu et de son regard bleu magnétisant et de ses muscles …**

Hayase-sama ; c'est bon on as comprit . Grimmjow est _The _fantasme et moi aussi j'aimerais bien l'avoir rien que pour moi .

**Bref , ils étaient dans leur monde et Ulquiorra partit réveiller le château . Lorsque soudain Yoruichi arriva accompagner d'Urahara .**

Ichigo : C'est la femme qui m'as mis dans un profond sommeil .

Yoruichi : Puisque tu as réussit à t'en sortir , je vais être obliger de devoir t'éliminer toi et ton prince charmant . Vient Urahara .

**Puis un combat s'engagea à coup de zanpakhuto , de shunpo et de sonido .**

Hayase-sama : NON ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Yoruichi : Shunkô

Urahara : réveille-toi , Benihime

Ichigo : Bankaï !

Grimmjow : déchire , Panthera !

Hayase-sama : NOOOOOOON !!!!!!!

**Mais ils n'écoutèrent pas l'auteur et continuèrent de se battre à leur manière et comme il le voulait puis Ichigo sortit son masque de hollow et envoya un Getsuga Tenshou , pendant que Grimmjow lançait un Desgarron . La puissance des deux attaques combinait envoya Yoruichi et Urahara vers d'autre cieux . **

**Quelque part , dans un autre monde , on entendait « pika pika » .**

**De retour à Karakura , Le château faisait la fête , Masaki s'extasiait devant les immenses fraises , Isshin papoter avec Aïzen et Gin , les bonnes fées pleuraient à chaude larmes , Ulquiorra restait indifférent à tous sa et Ichigo épousa Grimmjow et ils n'eurent jamais d'enfant .**

Ichigo : Grimmjow vient m'aider à faire les contes sur les dépenses du mois .

Grimmjow : Non , j'ai pas envie , ce que je veux c'est toi là tout de suite sur le bureaux .

**Et Grimmjow renversa Ichigo sur la table et je vous laisse imaginez la suite de ce qui se passe dans cette pièce .**

* *

The End

* * *

Dite moi ce que vous en pensez .


	2. Ulquiorra et les 7 crétins

Voici moi ! votre auteur préférer , celle qui se tape des délires plus gros qu'elle . ** T'es sur ? **Ferme-là ! Voici une reprise de Blanche-Neige . J'avais 6 version pour celle-là mais j'ai opté pour celle-ci donc maintenant commençons .

* * *

Hayase-sama : Les persos KOMMT HERE !!!!! ( ce-ci est de l'allemand . Trad : Venez-ici !!!! )

_Les habitants de Hueco Mundo se positionnèrent devant l'auteur ._

Hayase-sama : Aujourd'hui c'est Blanche-Neige et les sept nains .

Szayel : j'espère avoir le rôle de la princesse .

Ichigo : Moi je voudrais qu'elle évite de me faire des trucs bizarre .

Hayase-sama : T'inquiète Ichi t'es juste figurant .

Ichigo : Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un doute .

Hayase-sama : Mais non , tu crois n'importe quoi . Bon voici les rôles . Haya !!!

Haya : Si vous avez des plaintes c'est à l'auteur . Moi je suis juste sa conscience . Donc :

Blanche-Neige : Ulquiorra

La mère de Blanche-Neige : Hallibel

Le père de Blanche-Neige : Charlotte Cuulhourne

Le chasseur : Tôsen

Le prince charmant : Grimmjow

Le miroir magique : Gin

La marâtre : Aïzen

Dormeur : Starck

Simplet : Wonderwice

Professeur : Barragan

Grincheux : Noitora

Timide : Aaroniero

Joyeux : Szayel

Atchoum : Yammy

Figurant : Ichigo

Narratrice : Haya

Hayase-sama : Bien maintenant vous allez vous préparer , et si il y a des objections ou des questions , allez-vous faire voir .

*-*-*

Ulquiorra et les 7 crétins

**Il était une fois dans un pays très lointain , une reine se désolait de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Un jour d´hiver, alors qu'elle était assise près d'une fenêtre au cadre d'ébène, elle se piqua le doigt en cousant une écharpe pour tuer son affreux et horrible mari et quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la neige. **

Hallibel : Ah ! Si seulement j´avais un enfant, au teint blanc comme la neige, aux lèvres rouges comme le sang et aux cheveux noirs comme le bois d´ébène ! Je pourrais lui faire porter le chapeau pour l'avoir tuer .

**Peu de temps après elle accoucha d'un enfant qui avait la peau aussi blanche que la neige , les cheveux noir comme l'ébène mais il avait les lèvres blanches et ses grands yeux émeraudes était inexpressif . Après son accouchement elle rencontra un top model et partit avec lui en décapotable , les cheveux dans le vent .**

**Suite à cette douloureuse séparation , Charlotte devint gay et prix comme nouveaux époux un jeune homme à la mèche rebelle beau mais méchant . Charlotte finit finalement par être tué par Aïzen qui voulait prendre sa fortune .**

**Maintenant le pauvre petit Ulquiorra était en haillon et était passez du stade à prince à esclave .**

**Donc notre petit Ulqui était entrain de nettoyer les marches tout en fredonnant .**

Ulquiorra : …

**Donc il lavait les marches et pendant ce temps Aïzen était devenus fou et parler avec son miroir .**

Aïzen : Miroir , miroir mon beau miroir . Dit moi qui est la personne la plus sexy de tout Hueco Mundo .

Miroir : …

Aïzen : Gin !!! Réveil-toi !!!

**Soudain le miroir bougea et un homme au cheveux blanc sortit de la cachette qui était caché par le miroir .**

Gin : Désolé Sosuke . Mais on entends rien dedans et puis notre partit de jambe en l'air d'hier soir était assez impressionnant . D'ailleurs il faut que tu me donne ton secret pour être en pleine forme alors qu'hier on l'a fait toute nuit .

Aïzen : Ne me dis pas que tu es fatigué se serait un mensonge et répond à ma question . À savoir qu'elle est la personnage la mieux foutus de tout le royaume .

Gin : C'est Ulquiorra , d'après l'avis de l'auteur .

Aïzen : Puisque c'est comme ça , je vais tué cette auteur attardé .

Hayase-sama : Suit ton texte !!! Et puis tu sais que c'est pas vrai . Je te préfère à Ulquiorra . ( en faite je préfère réellement Ulkiki à So-kun )

Aïzen : Je reprend donc . Puisque c'est comme ça je vais faire appelle à Tôsen pour l'envoyer tuer Ulquiorra . Bon maintenant viens là toi . On a une activité à faire .

**Aïzen poussa Gin sur le lit et se mit au-dessus de lui , une lueur de désir dans les yeux .**

**Il commença à l'embrasser l'albinos et un baller langoureux commença dans la bouche de ce dernier .**

**Quand il se détacha de lui , il commença à passer ses mains sous la chemise de Gin pendant qu'il s'amuser à mordiller le cou de ce dernier qui commençait à gémir de plaisir . **

**Le brun retira finalement le bout de tissus qui le gênait dans l'exploration du torse de l'homme .**

**Puis il se mit à lécher les tétons durcit par le plaisir pendant que l'une ces mains commençait à caresser l'entrejambe de Gin . Ce dernier gémissait de plus en plus .**

**Aïzen descendait de plus en plus bas , une de ses mais passa sous le caleçon et attrapa son … **

**Pendant ce temps **( Vous devez être trop dégouter , vous y avez cru durant un moment au lemon . N'es-ce pas ? Hé bin non . Je vous laisse donc là en plan et je continue mon histoire . ) **Ulquiorra nettoyait toujours le sol triste qu'Aïzen le traite comme un esclave .**

Ulquiorra : …

**Le lendemain Tôsen arriva et se positionna devant Aïzen attendant ces instruction .**

Tôsen : Que puis-je faire pour vous Aïzen-sama .

Aïzen : Je veux que tu emmène Ulquiorra dans la forêt , que tu le tue et que tu me ramène sa tête .

Tôsen : Se seras comme vous le voulez Aïzen-sama .

**Et Tôsen partit sur ces mots .**

**Il trouva Ulquiorra qui allait justement en forêt pour cueillir des champignons .**

**Tôsen le suivit et soudain il se jeta devant lui son arme à la main .**

Ulquiorra : …

Tôsen : Désolé , mais j'ai reçut mes ordres d'Aïzen-sama . Je ne peux donc faillir à ma tâche .

Ulquiorra _choquer _: Aïzen-sama … veut me tuer ?

**Tôsen allait tirer lorsque soudain une biche apparut et il se mit à la poursuivre car il l'avait confondu avec Ulquiorra . **

**Ce dernier le regarder étonner et il se souvint qu'Aïzen voulait le tuer , donc il ne pouvait rentrer chez lui . Puis il se dit qu'il pourrait enfin quittait cette homme qui était horrible avec lui .**

Ulquiorra _encore plus déprimer que d'habitude_ ( c'est possible ? ) : Aïzen-sama … Aïzen-sama … pourquoi ?

**Bon en faite il était déprimer car son Aïzen-sama « adorer » voulait mettre fin à ses jours .**

**Le soir commençait à venir et Ulquiorra c'était perdu dans la forêt et soudain il vit une grande maison et pénétra à l'intérieur . Il n'y avait personne . Il monta à l'étage et vit une chambre qui comprenait 7 grand lit . Il s'allongea sur l'un des lits et s'endormit .**

**Pendant ce temps les 7 crétins revenait de leur travail et chantait joyeusement .**

Szayel _chantant _: Hé ho , hé ho . on rentre du boulot .

Wonderwice _en rythme_ : Aho aho . Aho aho aho

Les autres : …

Szayel : aller les gars , c'est l'auteur qui nous a demandé de chanter . En plus je trouve l'air génial .

Noitora : Je te jure , tu me fait chanter ce truc là je te tue .

**Quand ils arrivèrent chez , ils montèrent dans leur chambre poser leur affaire .**

**Grimmjow qui était le premier à rentrer dans la pièce , vit Ulquiorra endormit sur son lit .**

Noitora : Eh ! Y a un gosse qui pionce dans mon lit ! Je vais le buter !

Szayel : Oh non Noity , tu ne devrais pas , il a l'air épuisé et puis il est si mignon . S'il te plaît ne lui fait pas de mal . Fait le pour moi .

Noitora : Ok , alors c'est toi que je vais tuer .

Barragan : Je pense que l'on devrait se débarrasser de lui . Il pourrait nous attirer des problèmes .

Yammy : Ouais , on devrait se débarrasser de lui .

Aaroniero : Si vous voulez je pourrais m'en occuper .

Grimmjow : Mais non fait pas sa ici . Ton truc c'est trop dégueut .

**Les 7 crétin était entrain de se disputer pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire de l'inconnu dans le lit de Noitora .**

**Et ce fut donc avec les bruits de dispute que Ulquiorra se réveilla .**

**Il se redressa et les observa de ses grands yeux vert .**

**Et soudain Szayel vit que l'inconnu c'était réveiller .**

Szayel : Ah ! Il s'est réveiller ! Il est vraiment trop mignon . Je veux le garder .

Noitora : Je peux savoir ce que tu fout ici ?

Ulquiorra : …

Barragan : Et en plus il est muet . Je savais qu'il nous apporterais que des problèmes .

Ulquiorra : Qui êtes-vous ?

Szayel : C'est simple mon sucre d'orge , nous sommes …

Barragan : l'élite de l'élite …

Noitora : les plus fort …

Yammy : les plus robuste …

Aaroniero : les plus intelligents …

Tous : Nous sommes …

Barragan : L'élite Barragan .

Aaroniero : Aaroniero et compagnie .

Szayel : La compagnie rose .

Noitora : Noitora et ses sous-fifre .

Ulquiorra : … … … Je vois , vous êtes les 7 crétins .

Szayel : Au faite mon trésor , tu t'appelles comment ? Et que fais-tu ici ?

Ulquiorra : … … … Je m'appelle Ulquiorra Schiffer , Aïzen-sama voulait me tuer alors j'ai été obliger de m'enfuir et l'auteur m'a dit d'habiter ici . ( Ce-ci est l'une des phrases les plus longues prononçait par Ulquiorra )

Szayel _émue aux larmes _: Gardons-le .

Noitora _menaçant Ulquiorra de son poing _: Non ! tu sort immédiatement d'ici et tu vas te faire tuer par Aïzen et que je te revoie plus .

Ulquiorra : … … … cero

**Ulquiorra balança un cero sur Noitora qui l'esquiva en y perdant malheureusement quelque plumes . C'est à dire c'est vêtements était foutus et une partie de sa peau était brûler .**

Noitora : Oï ! L'auteur pourquoi tu m'as protéger comme avec Grimmjow la dernière fois ? Et pourquoi tu l'engueule pas ?

Hayase-sama : C'est simple parce que Grimmjow lui est Mon préférer et Ulquiorra peu utiliser ces pouvoirs , tous ce qu'il veut mais vous non parce qu'il m'a donner des pots de Nutella .

Noitora : Nutella ?

Hayase-sama : Ouais je tuerais femmes et enfants pour ça , même Grimmjow .

Noitora : Je peux t'en donner des pots de Nutella .

Hayase-sama : Trop tard , la pièce à déjà commencer .

**Donc maintenant Ulquiorra mener les 7 crétins à la baguette et il pouvait faire tous ce qu'il voulait pendant que les autres travailler comme des esclaves et maudissait l'auteur .**

Hayase-sama : Je m'en fout de ce que vous pensez , moi je fais du favoritisme et je serais jamais impartiale . Maintenant bossez pour Ulqui-chou les larves ou je vous tue .

**Pendant ce temps chez Aïzen :**

Aïzen : Te voilà enfin Tôsen . L'as-tu tué ?

Tôsen : Oui , je vous ramènes la tête de Ulquiorra comme vous me l'avez demander .

Aïzen : Tôsen , tu t'es trompé , c'est la tête d'une biche que tu viens de me ramener pas celle d'Ulquiorra .

Tôsen : Ah ! C'est pour ça qu'il faisait de drôle de bruit .

Aïzen _pensant _: Je n'aurais jamais du engager un aveugle . _-s'adressant à Tôsen-_ C'est bon tu peux disposer je m'en occuperais moi-même .

**Tôsen s'inclina et partit pendant que les rouages de son cerveau tourner à plein régime puis soudain il eut une idée , mais le seul problème était de savoir où était Ulquiorra .**

Hayase-sama : Tient voilà la carte avec le lieux indiqué .

**Et il partit en suivant la carte .**

**Quand il arriva devant le lieu les 7 crétins était partit travailler et Ulquiorra était seule devant la maison .**

**Il utilisa Kyouka Suigetsu pour se transformer en vieille femme qui vend du thé .**

Hayase-sama : Eh ! T'as pas le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs !

Aïzen _menaçant _: des objection ?

Hayase-sama _tremblant de peur_ : Non . Aucune . J'ai rien dit .

Aïzen : Bien .

Hayase-sama _chuchotant_ : Tu vas voir , je vais me venger dans « Je suis le Roi ! »

**Aïzen frappa à la porte et Ulquiorra alla ouvrir .**

**Il tomba sur une vieille femme avec une tasse de thé fumante dans la main .**

**Ne me demander pas comment c'est possible de faire en quelques secondes , c'est le monde des fics .**

Ulquiorra : …

Aïzen : Bonjour , pourrais-tu goûter mon thé je voudrais savoir si il est bon ?

Ulquiorra : … … … Bien Aïzen-sama .

Aïzen_ pensant _: Comment il a fait pour savoir que c'est moi .

**En faite il l'avait deviner à l'odeur du thé qui était à la camomille et seul Aïzen en buvait de ce truc infecte .**

**Il prit une micro gorgée de thé et aussitôt tomba dans les pommes .**

**Aïzen reprit son apparence et un immense sourire barra son visage .**

**Et c'est aussi à ce moment là que les 7 crétins arriver .**

**Noitora qui voyait Ulquiorra à terre devint complètement fou et tua l'homme pencher au-dessus de lui .**

Noitora : Connard ! C'était moi qui devait le tué !

**Et Aïzen mourut ainsi .**

**Pendant que ce dernier essayer de tuer l'auteur pour l'avoir tué Szayel l'avait placer dans un cercueil de verre pour conserver à jamais sa beauté .**

Szayel : Dommage qu'il soit mort , je l'aimé bien . Mais bon , maintenant j'ai un corps pour mes expérience .

**Et ces ce moment là qu'arriva le magnifique , le sublime , le sexy prince GRIMMJOW !!!!!**

Grimmjow : Bon , je dois faire quoi là ?

Hayase-sama : Tu dois embrasser Ulquiorra et l'épouser .

Grimmjow : Ah non ! Je refuse !

Hayase-sama : T'as pas le choix , il m'a payé pour .

**Grimmjow s'approcha du cercueil de verre sous les protestations de Szayel qu'il envoya valser à l'autre bon de la pièce .**

**Il observa Ulquiorra un moment et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et … s'arrêta à un centimètre de sa bouche .**

**Soudain Ulquiorra ouvrit les yeux et se jeta sur les lèvres de Grimmjow .**

**Ce dernier ce débattait , mais Ulquiorra était pire qu'une sangsue .**

**Finalement il brisa le baiser , l'attacha et partit avec lui pour l'épouser .**

**Une fois le mariage célébré , une grande fut organiser en leur honneur et parmi les invités se trouver Gin qui avait pour nouvel amant Ichigo .**

Ichigo : Gin , pourrait tu enlever ta main de mes fesses et ne pas me tenir en laisse .

Gin : Je pourrais mes tu es tellement désirables comme ça .

**A la fin de la fête tout le monde était complètement soul et vomissait leur tripes .**

**Ulquiorra lui était sur le lit nuptiale au-dessus de Grimmjow .**

Ulquiorra : Détend toi , on a toute la vie .

Grimmjow : NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!

**Et ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent jamais d'enfants .**

***-*-***

**End**

* * *

Allez maintenant vos commentaires s'il-vous plaît .


	3. Cendrillon

Hayase : MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haya : Au lieux de rigoler toute seule comme une demeuré dis-nous plutôt ce qui se passe .

Hayase : C'est simple je vais parodier un nouveaux conte de fée et ce seront mes esclaves qui vont ... euh je veux dire les persos qui vont s'amuser .

Ichigo : Elle a dit esclaves .

Renji : Ouais

Grimmjow : Elle a bien dit ...

Shinji : esclaves .

Ikkaku : Pourquoi on a signé un contrat avec elle ?

Yumichika : C'est parce qu'elle nous menacer avec une arme .

Starck : Moi , tant que l'on me laisse dormir .

Hayase : Donc mes esclaves ... euh ... je veux dire les gars .

Ichigo : Elle a dis esclaves .

Renji : Ouais

Grimmjow : Elle l'a encore dis .

Shinji : Elle a encore dis esclaves .

Hayase : Fermez-la ou on avanceras jamais !!!!!!!!!!

Bon je voulais dire que cette fois-ci on parodiera Cendrillon . Surtout ne montrez pas votre joie de participer à ce conte avec moi .

Alors voici les rôle .

Cendrillon : Ichigo !

Ichigo : Pourquoi moi ?????

Hayase : Le prince Charmant : Byakuya !

Byakuya : Je refuse de participer à ce genre de farce .

Hayase : Désolé mais c'était dans le contrat que tu avais signé .

Byakuya : ........

Hayase : La marraine , la bonne fée : Rukia !!!

Rukia : Youpi ! J'adore ce rôle , merci .

Hayase : Ouais et moi je t'aime pas .

Ensuite , Le fidèle valet du prince : Renji !!

Renji : NOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!

Hayase : La marâtre : Isshin Kurosaki !!!!

Isshin : Quoooooi !!! Impossible !!! Je ne ferais jamais de mal à mes enfants !!!!

Ichigo : Hum Hum

Karin : Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui frappe tout le temps ichi-nii .

Isshin : Quoooooi !!!!!! MASAKI !!!!!!!! Tes filles sont contre leur père !!!!!

Hayase : Bon j'en était où .... ah oui . Donc les deux affreuses belle-soeur : Karin et Yuzu !

Karin : C'est qui que tu traite de d'affreuses la folle .

Yuzu : Oh non ! Je veux pas faire de mal à Ichi-nii !

Hayase : Bon ensuite ... on verra .

Haya : Tu devrais tout préparer .

Hayase : Pas grave , on fera de l'impros .

Alors maintenant c'est partis pour un conte de fée oubliable ou inoubliable selon les goûts .

* * *

**Cendrillon**

**Il était une fois dans le merveilleux pays du Japon . Vivait un petit garçon avec sa maman . Il s'appelait Ichigo et il aimait beaucoup sa mère .**

Ichigo : ............

Hayase : Y a un problème ?

Ichigo : Je suis vraiment obligé de dire cette phrase ?

Hayase : Oui .

Ichigo ( _une voix niaise et aiguë _): Je t'aime très fort mama .

**Donc oui Ichigo aimé beaucoup sa mère . Elle était marié à un homme cruelle et stupide .**

Masaki : Tu as acheté les œufs ?

Isshin : Non , j'ai oublié ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas , j'ai acheté les préservatifs .

**Bon , surtout stupide . Et il avait aussi deux filles toute aussi cruelle et horrible que lui .**

Yuzu : Ichi-nii tu veux joué avec moi à la dinette .

Karin : Ichi-nii apprends moi le foot .

**Malheureusement un jour Masaki mourus dans un horrible accident .**

Yuzu : Ouainnn !!! Ma … Maman !!!

Karin : C'est … c'est pas juste !!!

**Et depuis ce jour le père se mit à boire et à jouer aux jeux et déversa sa colère contre son fils car on ne frappe les filles c'est bien connue et les mecs ne sont qu'une bande de macho arrogant avec une fierté mal placé .**

**Ichigo avait maintenant dix-sept ans et sa vie était devenue un enfer à cause de son père et de ses sœurs .**

Yuzu : Ichi-nii , ton bentô

Karin : N'oublia pas ton sac !

Isshin : Fils ! N'oublie pas de rentrer à sept heure pile .

**C'était un véritable enfer . Puis un jour il y eut une grande annonce annonçant que le prince Byakuya organiser une fête pour se trouver une femme ou un homme car ces parents étaient tellement désespérer de le voir seul que même un homme leur convenait . En apprenant la nouvel , Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter y aller car dans son lycée y avait un groupe de fille qui parlait tout le temps de lui et elles montraient la photo de Bya à tout le monde pour prouver à la gente masculine à quelle point il est « merveilleux et sexy avec son regard de glaçon » et depuis ce jour il était tombé amoureux du prince .**

Ichigo : la façon dont je tombe amoureux est vraiment stupide , stupide narrateur .

**Ichigo était connu dans son lycée comme le garçon qui avait fait pipi dans son lit jusqu'à 8 ans .**

Ichigo : C'est pas vrai !! Attends que …

Hisagi : Arrête . Si tu te bats avec le narrateur , la seule chose qu'il te restera seras le suicide .

Ichigo : Putain ! On peut faire quelque chose ! Toujours ! Personne n'est invincible .

Hisagi : Impossible . Tu sais bien que c'est Haya et Hayase qui ont les commandes , la seule chose qu'ont peut faire c'est entrée dans leurs bonnes grâce et leur suppliez de ne pas nous faire souffrir .

Ichigo : Tu crois que j'ai une chance ?

Hisagi : Aucune . Hayase adore te faire souffrir , c'est sa façon de t'aimer . C'est elle-même qui l'a dit et qui me le fait dire en ce moment . Et maintenant je dois dire « Arrête avec tes jérémiades ou je te tue à la fin du conte !!! » . Allez je te laisse j'ai rien à faire ici .

**Donc Ichigo était tombé amoureux fou de Byakuya à cause d'un image de lui et maintenant il attendez avec impatience le soir du bal qui était un bal costumé .**

**Puis le grand jour arriva et Ichigo était tellement euphorique qu'il faisait tous ce qu'on lui disait sans rechigner .**

Hayase : Saute de la fenêtre .

Ichigo : Jamais de la vie !!!

Hayase : Dommage , je pensais que tu faisais tous ce que l'on te disait .

**Et enfin Isshin appela sa famille pour pouvoir partir au bal . Yuzu et Karin arrivèrent en même temps . Karin était déguisé en joueur de foot et Yuzu en ménagère des années 50 . Le père leur donna mille recommandation pour plaire aux prince .**

Isshin : Si jamais un homme vous regarde plus de 3 secondes vous partez de suite , si on vous touche frappez directement , si on vous propose de dansez , refusez . Karin je conte sur toi pour protégez ta soeur .

Karin : On est plus des bébés .

Isshin : Mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose .

Karin : Eh bien si tu continue , la seule chose qui arrivera seras mon poing dans ta figure .

Isshin ( _en larme , se précipitant vers le poster de sa femme _) : Masaki !!!! Tes filles sont contre moi !!!!!

Karin : Crétin .

**Ichigo s'avança vers son père et lui demanda :**

Ichigo : Et moi ?

Isshin : Tu reste ici pour surveiller la maison .

Ichigo : Youpi !

Hayase ( _lueur menaçante dans le regard _) : Ichiiii !

Ichigo : Oups . Je suis tellement triste .

Karin : ça se voit qu'il le pense pas .

Isshin : J'avoue . Et puis il a surtout l'air terrorisé .

Karin : Ouais . Je pense que Hayase devrait baisser son arme ou sinon va y avoir des blesser .

**Isshin et ses filles partirent aux bal pendant que Ichigo aller pleurer son désespoir dans le jardin .**

Ichigo ( _joyeux_ ) : lalala lalala lalala

**Et soudain , alors qu'Ichigo ne pensez plus qu'à une chose , le suicide …**

Ichigo : J'ai envie d'une gaufre .

**Apparue comme par enchantement , une jeune fille .**

Rukia : Allons , allons mon enfant , cesse de pleurer .

Ichigo : Je pleure pas . Et qu'es tu fout ainsi comme ça Rukia .

Rukia : Bin , c'est mon costume pour joué la marraine . Bon maintenant je dois t'habiller en princesse .

Ichigo : Jamais ! Je refuse ! Je préfère encore mourir !

Hayase ( _saute sur Ichi et le maintien immobile_ ) : Hihi ! Maintenant tu te tiens immobile et tu me laisse faire .

Rukia : Pourquoi portes-tu la tenue de la marraine ??? Je pensais que c'était moi qui avait le rôle !

Hayase : J'ai changé d'avis ! Comme je te déteste Rukia , j'ai décidé que ce serait moi et puis j'en avais envie .

Rukia : Mais … mais

Hayase : Je te laisse deux solutions . Soit tu parts gentiment et tu me laisse faire ce que je veux ou soit j'écris la manière horrible dont tu te fais tué et où je suis obligé de prendre ta place .

Rukia : Adieux !

Hayase ( _souris sadiquement _) : Je gagne toujours .

Ichigo : Tu es vraiment horrible .

Hayase : Merci ! ( _prends une expression sérieuse _) Bon maintenant on continue parce que l'on avance pas du tout !

Ichigo : Tu crois pas que tu y es pour quelque chose ?

Hayase ( _sors une arme et la pointe sur la tête d'Ichi _) : Tu disais ?

Ichigo : Rien ( _pense_ ) D'où elle sort son arme ?

Hayase : Allez Haya reprend la narration .

**La marraine prononça une formule magique et Ichigo se vit revêtis d'une robe de princesse de couleur noir qui ne lui aller pas du tout . Personnellement j'aurais préférer un costume chinois mais c'est les goûts de l'auteur .**

Hayase : Quoi ? Mon goût est génial ! Et tu n'a rien à dire esclave !

**Quand Hayase était au CP elle a …**

Hayase : NOOOOOON !!!!!! C'est bon tu n'es pas mon esclave , tu es ma conscience et tu es la plus intelligente .

**Puis la marraine transforma 4 souris qui passait par là en chevaux , un chien en portier , une citrouille en carrosse et le cocher était …**

Hayase : C'est moi !

**Et la marraine décida de faire le cocher . **

**Ichigo grimpa à l'intérieur et Hayase dirigea le carrosse vers le manoir Kuchiki .**

**À l'entrer on leur demanda si ils avaient une invitation .**

Hayase ( _sors un fusil _) : la voilà mon invitation .

**Ils entrèrent sans embrouille et le pauvre garde trop traumatisé alla se coucher directement au lieu de prévenir qui que ce soit .**

**À l'intérieur , la fête battait son plein , les gens dansaient , buvaient , parlaient . Ichigo repéra sa famille dans un coin . Son père vantaient les mérites de ses filles pendant que les dites filles , Karin et Yuzu s'éloignait de leur crétin de père .**

Hayase : Où est le prince ?

Ichigo : Tu sais , j'ai pas vraiment envie de …

Hayase : Chut ! Je sens que tu aller dire une bêtise et puis si Bya te plaît pas je peux toujours te mettre avec Kurotsuchi .

Ichigo : Prince ! Où êtes-vous !

**Soudain une lumière incroyablement puissante émana de la pièce et tout le monde fut obligé de détourner le regard tellement la lumière était éblouissante .**

Hayase : J'ai compris , j'enlève les projecteurs . Pff , personne n'a de l'humour de nos jours .

**Et au centre de cette lumière apparue Byakuya car il était tellement beau que sa beauté éblouisses tout le monde .**

Byakuya : Je refuse de participer à cette mascarade .

Hayase ( _sort une photo de sa manche_ ) : Oui et en même temps je pourrais distribué à tout le monde cette magnifique photo de toi où l'on voit des choses que les petits enfants ne sont pas censé voir .( _se met à saigner du nez en regardant la photo_ )

Byakuya : Bon allons jusqu'au bout .

Ichigo : Bien .

**Les deux amoureux se mirent à danser au milieu de la foule . Isshin remarque le couple mais ne reconnus pas son fils en la magnifique jeune fille qui danser avec le prince tandis que Byakuya le savait déjà car il est trop fort et puis comme il est gay ça aide . Ils virevoltaient sur la piste .**

Hayase : Fait gaffe , ton faux seins gauche est entrain de se barrer .

Ichigo : Merde !

**Puis lorsque les violons s'arrêtèrent Ichigo et Byakuya décidèrent de se promener dans le parc et non de s'enfuir de l'emprise de l'auteur . Puis ils arrivèrent au bords d'une marre et ils commencèrent à se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux .**

Ichigo : Il est qu'elle heure ?

Byakuya : 23h30 .

Ichigo : Encore une demi-heure ! Je me demande ce que c'est que cette connerie que d'attendre minuit .

Hayase : Je veux au minimum respecter le conte .

Ichigo : Tu nous suivez ?

Hayase : Bien sûr . Et d'ailleurs y a plus de pop-corn .

**Soudain , pour faire avancer un peu l'histoire . Byakuya et Ichigo tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre comme ça , sans aucune logique car on le dit bien le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore .**

**Byakuya se pencha vers le visage d'Ichigo pour l'embrasser quand soudain …**

Hayase ( _agrippe le bras d'Ichigo et le tire à sa suite _) : Vite faut partir ! Grey's Anatomy va commencer !

Ichigo : Merde ! T'as raison ! Vite !

Byakuya : Attends ! Dis-moi au moins ton nom !

Ichigo : C'est Ichi...

Hayase : Bon allez pas le temps ! Téléportation !

**Ichigo se retrouva téléporter jusqu'à sa maison mais l'auteur était tellement stupide qu'elle avait oublier l'une de ses chaussures .**

Hayase : Vite ! Allume la télé !

Ichigo ( _sautille_ ) : Attends c'est dur sans chaussures !

**Le prince qui était rester sur place , regarda longuement l'endroit où se trouver son magnifique rouquin encore quelque instant . Finalement , il ramassa la chaussure et repartis en direction du manoir .**

**Le lendemain , une annonce passa dans toute la ville comme quoi le prince prendrais pour époux/épouse toutes personnes dont le pieds entreraient parfaitement dans la chaussure de verre incruster de diamants .**

**Ichigo qui n'étaient au courant de rien resta cette après-midi là , après les cours , à flâner dans la ville en repensant à cette soirée si merveilleuse où il avait danser avec le noble mais le mieux était les épisodes de Grey's Anatomy . Malheureusement lorsqu'il rentra chez lui son père le frappa et l'enferma dans se chambre .**

Isshin : C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentre ? Tu as une minutes de retard pour le repas ! Puisque c'est ainsi tu ne mangeras pas le repas que ta soeur à fait avec tout son amour et tu iras directement dans ta chambre !

**Une heure plus tard Renji se présenta devant la maison d'Ichigo .**

Renji : C'est la dernière maison , après je me tire .

**Isshin ouvrit la porte et demanda ce que le serviteur de Byakuya faisait ici .**

Renji : Je suis pas son serviteur !

Hayase : Hum ! Hum !

Renji : Bref . Je suis ici sur demande du prince Byakuya pour trouver son époux/épouse .

Isshin : Comment ? Je ne laisserais pas se pervers touché à l'une de mes filles !

**Ensuite pourrais s'en suivre une longue discussions mais l'auteur à décider de couper et donc Renji se trouve devant la porte d'Ichigo et s'apprête à la défoncer .**

Renji ( _sort zanpakhuto _) : Hurle Zabi... ( _se fait frapper par Hayase _) BOUARF ! Non mais ça va pas !

Hayase : Les pouvoirs de l'univers de Tite Kubo sont interdits et puis t'es con ou quoi ? Il suffit de tourner la poignet pour ouvrir la porte .

**Après que Renji est enfin appris à ouvrir une porte , il tourna la poignet et ouvrit la porte sur Ichigo , les écouteurs dans les oreilles et entrain de faire ses devoirs .**

**Il se retourna et regarda Renji et son père .**

Ichigo : Qu'es que vous foutez ici ?

Isshin : Ichigo ! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son père et à un invité !

**Ichigo n'écouta pas le déblatage de son père sur « comment parler à son père et à un inviter » mais regarda plutôt ce que venez de sortir Renji d'un poche . Il se leva et lui pris l'objet .**

Ichigo : merci de l'avoir rapporté car Hayase allez me tuer si je rapportais pas cette chaussures .

Renji : Tu peux au moins essayer la chaussure car sinon c'est l'auteur qui va nous péter une durite .

**Ichigo accepta de le faire et nous parce que l'auteur le menaçait avec un pistolet sur la tempe . La chaussure lui allait parfaitement bien . Renji l'amena jusqu'à Byakuya . Le mariage fut aussitôt célébrer et tous le monde était inviter . Isshin était for heureux tandis que Karin et Yuzu pleurer de joie pour leur frère . Après les noces , le couple alla directement consommé le mariage et firent donc crac-crac toute la nuit . Ils vécurent heureux et adoptèrent un chien et un chat .**

**END**

**

* * *

  
**

Haya: non mais sérieux . C'est quoi cette fin de conte minable . Et ne parlons même pas du conte .

Hayase: Bin pour la fin c'est que ça faisait un bon moment que j'étais dessus et donc j'ai voulu vite en finir . Bon j'ai envie d'une crêpe . Je te laisse .

Haya : Des rewiens pour ce truc . LAISSE-MOI DES CRÊPES !!!!


End file.
